tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Tracks
Snow Tracks is the seventeenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot A snowstorm has covered Sodor and Thomas and Gordon are given important jobs. While doing his job, Gordon decides to take the shorter, hilly route because he thinks he is special and stronger. He slips several times, spraying Spencer with snow and crashing into some slate trucks. While climbing Gordon's Hill, he inadvertently creates a giant snowball that starts to roll back. It smashes into Thomas and he derails, who had been following him. While he is delivering his load, Gordon collects Rocky to put Thomas back on the rails. Then he helps Thomas do his job. That night, Gordon announces that no engine is special and they are all the best. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) Locations * The Watermill * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Maithwaite * Maron * Brendam (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres. * Mark Moraghan re-narrated this episode for the Santa's Little Engine DVD in 2013. * To date, this is the only thirteenth season episode to have the director's name on the title card. * This is the first episode since the sixth season to include three narrators. Goofs * The narrator said that Gordon pumped his pistons proudly, but his pistons did not move. * Just as Gordon puffs up to Thomas to apologise for the snowball, Gordon's wheels stop spinning for a split second. Also, his wheels are seen morphing through the snow. * When Gordon leaves to get Rocky, he is dirty. But when he arrives with Rocky, he is clean. * The yellow signal is red; but that type of signal is only fitted with yellow and green lamps. * At Maron, the workmen are called stationmasters. * The narrator says that Thomas and his truck of firewood derailed, but there were two trucks. The narrator also states that Thomas and his truck of firewood were lifted high in the air, but only Thomas is lifted up. * In the opening scene, there is snow inside of Tidmouth Sheds. * In Mark Moraghan's re-narration of the episode, Thomas' cry for help as the snow ball is about to crash into him is omitted. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Rumble-Race Mountain Set * Take-n-Play - Gordon's Snowy Special 3-pack * Books - Snowy Tracks In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * 1st Class Stories US * Santa's Little Engine UK/US/AUS/Poland/Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Splish, Splash, Splosh! Gallery File:SnowTrackstitlecard.jpg|Title card File:SnowTracks2013titlecard.png|2013 US title card File:SnowTracksKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:SnowTrackspromotionalposter.png|Promotional poster File:SnowTracks2.jpg File:SnowTracks3.jpg File:SnowTracks4.jpg File:SnowTracks10.png File:SnowTracks15.PNG|Henry File:SnowTracks19.PNG|Percy File:SnowTracks21.PNG File:SnowTracks22.PNG File:SnowTracks24.PNG File:SnowTracks23.PNG|Emily File:SnowTracks25.PNG File:SnowTracks29.PNG File:SnowTracks35.PNG File:SnowTracks37.PNG File:SnowTracks42.png File:SnowTracks43.png File:SnowTracks44.png File:SnowTracks45.png File:SnowTracks46.png File:SnowTracks47.png File:SnowTracks48.png File:SnowTracks49.png File:SnowTracks50.png File:SnowTracks51.png File:SnowTracks52.png File:SnowTracks53.png File:SnowTracks54.png File:SnowTracks55.png File:SnowTracks56.png File:SnowTracks57.png File:SnowTracks58.png File:SnowTracks59.png File:SnowTracks60.png File:SnowTracks61.png File:SnowTracks62.png File:SnowTracks63.png File:SnowTracks64.png File:SnowTracks65.png File:SnowTracks66.png File:SnowTracks67.png File:SnowTracks68.png File:SnowTracks69.png File:SnowTracks70.png File:SnowTracks71.png File:SnowTracks72.png File:SnowTracks73.png File:SnowTracks74.png File:SnowTracks76.png File:SnowTracks78.png File:SnowTracks79.png File:SnowTracks80.png File:SnowTracks81.png File:SnowTracks82.png File:SnowTracks83.png File:SnowTracks84.png File:SnowTracks85.png File:SnowTracks86.png File:SnowTracks87.png File:SnowTracks88.png File:SnowTracks89.png File:SnowTracks90.png File:SnowTracks91.png File:SnowTracks92.png File:SnowTracks93.png File:SnowTracks94.png File:SnowTracks96.png File:SnowTracks97.png File:SnowTracks98.png File:SnowTracks99.png File:SnowTracks100.png File:SnowTracks101.png File:SnowTracks102.png File:SnowTracks103.png File:SnowTracks104.png File:SnowTracks105.png File:SnowTracks106.png File:SnowTracks107.png File:SnowTracks108.png File:SnowTracks109.png File:SnowTracks110.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayRumbleRaceMountain.jpg|Wooden Railway Rumble-Race Mountain set File:TakeNPlayGordon'sSnowySpecial.jpg|Take-n-Play Episode File:Snow Tracks - British narration|UK Narration File:Snow Tracks - American narration|Michael Brandon US Narration File:Snow Tracks - Mark Moraghan American Narration|Mark Moraghan US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video